


Mad Queen

by dragon_swan_1999



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil, F/F, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Manipulation, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Shapeshifting, Soulmates, Storybrooke, The Enchanted Forest, True Love, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan_1999/pseuds/dragon_swan_1999
Summary: "Once Upon a Time there was a sweet, little princess who's mother only ever wanted her to be good,well,then her dear auntie did everything in her power to corrupt the child,to blacken her heart...."





	Mad Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fic,all credit goes to the respective owners.

 

 

As the room cleared of all its mourning people,a dark-haired woman in a floor length black gown swept into the room and sauntered up to the dead woman.She stare down at the woman with cold grey eyes for a moment,moving to sit right next to the woman's head and delicately stroke her hair.

The strange woman pouted,tucking the deceased Queen's hair behind her ears.

"I'm so sorry I didn't make it here sooner,I truly wanted to be there for you in your last moments.To see that smug look ypu always wore wiped off your face,seeing you at your most pathetic.

 

I heard you coughed up a lot of blood,what a sight I'm sure that was.Had I arrived here just a few minutes earlier,I could have been there.Though that wouldn't have been good,I would have probably gotten caught suffocating you with the spit rag."

She sneered,trailing her hand down to place it over the no longer  heart.

 

"Can't have anybody suspecting ill intent on my behalf now,can we?That would prove rather difficult when I put my plan into action to move back here,to be closer to my few living relatives.I believe I have a neice,yes?Oh,she looked so adorable in that crown,like a little you."

Her full pink lips curled up in disgust as she spat the last part of her sentence,hand pressing down harder over the woman's chest as though it would actually hurt her.

"Too bad you will never know just how much,how your precious baby girl takes so much after her mother.Now,I'm going to tell you a story I never could have told before."

She let a slow grin play on her face,the grin of a mad woman.There was no good to come from this look,nothing about the woman's demeanor allowed any mistakes for thinking thoughts of anything good.

" **Once Upon a Time there was a sweet,little princess whose mother only ever wanted her to grow up to be good,well,then her dear auntie met her and did everything in her power to corrupt the child and blacken her heart...."**

She smirked as she trailed off,feeling no need to elborate her plans anymore.For one,the woman was dead and two,well,reason one was good enough.

"This has been a truly lovely talk,one of the best we've ever had,sister dear.There's just something so wonderful about you not being able to talk back,you never did know how to shut your mouth before."

And with that said,she harshly reached into the woman's chest and yanked her cold,unbeating heart out.

As she heard footsteps approachibg,the darker-haired woman stowed away the heart in a small bag she had so cleverly hidden amongst the layers of her dress and turned to see the King standing there.

"Evangelina,"

He held his arms open for a hug,she shoved down her disgust at the gesture and put on a false smile as she moved to wrap her arms around his torso in a tight hug.

"You came,I must admit I am surprised.You and Eva haven't seen or spoken to each other in so long,"

"Well,she is my sister,I had to be here.And my poor neice,she must be so devastated.Losing your mother at such a young age has to be very difficult,"

He nodded as they pulled apart,she did her best to look solemn.Her glee was hard to shove down,this day was one she had been waiting for for so long.Only when she pictured it before,she always thought she would have played some part in it.

"Yes,it has hit Snow very hard.She was so upset,I don't know how to comfort her.It's a huge loss for us all,the whole Kingdom loved their Queen."

Evangelina nodded,trying to fight off a smirk.That whole Kingdom really was more or less a bunch of chickens running around with their heads cut off now,everyone knew Leopold didn't know what to do with himself without Eva.She did wonder how long the grieving man would wait to hunt down a new wife,mother figure for his daughter.

"Is there something I could do,maybe some way to help out with Snow?I know I've never actually met her,but she is still my neice and every little girl needs her auntie."

He nodded and a small smile crept onto his face,she fought off a grimace.This man truly was a bit odd,especially his smile.Just everything about him sent off warning bells,the urge to run from the perverted man growing stronger within each moment being stuck in his presence.

"You could move back here and live in the castle,help out with Snow.Be a female role model in her life,"

She pretened to think it over,shaking her head.Finally,things were going according to her plans.

Bile rose in her throat as she said the word 'love',having never truly meant it before and hating to use it so sincerely now.

"Please,I'm begging you,Evangelina."

Oh,and didn't she just love it when they begged,to see them so desperate for her help?

She made a show of letting a put-out sigh escape her lips.

"Fine,but your paying the bill for my travels.It isn't cheap hitching a ride and I didn't get the family riches,mind you."

He nodded,ignoring the last half of her response.

"Very good!Get all packed up and ready as soon as possible,I will have Johanna prepare a room for you."

Without awaiting her response,he took off to do what he had said he would or she assumed that was what he was doing.

A sound of clapping caught her attention,she turned to see a woman she recognized from quite a few years back smirking at her.

"Cora,long time,no see."

The other woman,Cora nodded.

"Indeed,it had,dear,I did wonder where you had disappeared off to."

Evangelina made her way to stand next to the woman,a smirk of her own.

"Oh,you know,sister and I had a fight once she noticed little ole me had magic and I was banished from the Kingdom.I settled myself down in a land called Wonderland,it's very nice there once you get past the aggravating people who reside there."

Cora nodded.

"That was a beautiful story you told her,"

"Thank you,thank you.I worked very long and hard perfecting it,there was just so many ways to go about it.Though I had planned to tell her in her last few moments,to see the look on her colorless face as the reality of what her dear precious baby girl was going to be put through."

Cora wore a  smirk,reaching to wrap an arm around the slightly shorter woman's shoulders.

"Me and you are going to become  great friends...."

And so the twisted friendship and plotting began.

* * *

If asked where she saw herself in the future,Evangelina would not have known what to answer with.But she was certain she would never have said where she actually did find herself,even the wild imagination and mad mind of a woman who had previously lived in Wonderland could come up with something so odd.  
  
  
Here she stood,in a town called Storybrooke in Maine.Her dear former partner in crime,Cora's daughter who had become like her own flesh and blood over the years of living in King Leopold's castle with her had cast  _the Dark Curse_ and now everyone from the Enchanted Forest were living some alternate life style in a town where nothing ever changed and had no idea who they actually were.Except a select few,of course.Like herself,Regina,and quite possibly Rumpelstilskin who was better known for his alias Mr.Gold in this town.  
  
She herself went by the name Camilla Spade,what the town liked to call "Gold's bitch."Back in the forest,she wound up helping Rumpelstilskin with his deals.She was a manipulating woman and very good at making people believe they wanted to do what she wanted them to do,he was not,and so it just kind of worked out once she had given up on blackening Snow's heart.  
  
The town liked to think of her that way because whenever a deal went wrong or someone refused/was late to pay their rent or whatever,Mr.Gold had her take care of it.Everyone knew who they were and what they did,everyone feared them.And that was the only thing keeping Evangelina/Camilla from rebelling,everything else in that town drove her mad.  
  
One simply could not go from living in a place like Wonderland,to the Enchanted Forest where it was a constant adventure to a boring town like Storybrooke,it just did not work out very well.  
  
And on top of all that,her wife was nowhere to be found.Yes,she had a wife.She,the crazy,power hungry bitch of a aunt Snow White had found her own true love.The woman she fell for and settled down with was just as evil as she,but not to her.Another shocker,she had a kid out there somewhere too.She really did have it all back then,before Regina lost her mind and cast that stupid curse.  
  
She had always been proud of Regina until that,the curse was a weak move.Settle your problems like an adult,face to face.One on one,don't throw a hissy fit and put everybody through a mess you are unsure if it is even going to work out properly.But no,you couldn't tell the Evil Queen anything.  
  
  
All that aside,the curse did have its perks.Like Snow or better known as Mary Margaret had no idea who she was,thus she grew to trust Camilla and that gave plenty of time for her to learn new ways to get her own revenge on the younger woman.  
  
True she had given up on blackening her heart,but Snow screwed her over in a way she would never be able to forgive shortly before the curse was cast.  
  
Snow and her Charming had kidnapped her and Maleficent's child,before it even had a chance to hatch.She had never been so angry and hurt all at the same time in all her life,those pathetic little heroes would suffer one say she swore.But perhaps they had already been punished by themselves,she thought.  
  
See,the heroes had thought they were going to just transfer their child's darkness into her's and skip off down a path of rainbows and butterflies with no consequences,but they had to give up their own daughter only hours after she was born.There was no pain like losing one's child,even if you did not actually want the child it still hurt to part with a being that had been growing inside you for several months.  
  
  
She smirked,poor little Snow had never met her daughter.The little brat got exactly what she deserved,good.But it still did not feel like quite enough,Camilla thought.  
  
  
Instead of outright harming her,why not hit hee where it really hurt?It would not do her any good to get her revenge while the woman did not know who she was,no it was much better to get her when she was awake from her cursed self.  
  
  
She would help guide her neice's daughter to the town,help her realize her destiny, and wake everyone up.Camilla would be a parental figure to the younger woman,she would be the role model and supportive figure to the youngest Charming that Snow White never would be no matter how hard she tried.  
  
  
Her lips curled into a small smirk as she cleaned up around the pawnshop,Gold was out collecting the rent,and it was her job to get ready to close up for the night.Funny how fate has a way of working out,working to fit her plans.She smirked wider as she caught sight of a yellow bug rolling into town,changes were coming and Camilla didn't think the town was ever going to be prepared for any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it,maybe comment your thoughts?


End file.
